NaLu fanfic: Nightmare
by dragonight46
Summary: Lucy gets trapped in visions of her past, reliving every moment since she was a little girl by a potion that Natsu gave her! It was on accident, but now Natsu has to rescue Lucy from living a nightmare all over again! Rated T just in case


**Hi everybody! This is my first fanfiction ****_ever! _****I hope you all like it! (no hate please) I ship NaLu SOOOO HARD! So look forward to a bunch of NaLu fanfics! So this fanfic starts on Lucy's 18****th**** birthday.**

**Enjoy!**

Lucy's pov:

Lucy smiled happily as she walked through Magnolia to her guild hall, Fairy Tail. It was a bright sunny day, and Plue was walking in his usual place beside her. She strolled for a while, wondering where Natsu was. He was usually at her apartment, but he hadn't been there today. Huh. "Well, good thing." She said to Plue. "Pun, pun!" He responded like usual. They walked for a while longer in silence, then Lucy started to hum her favorite song, "Kanpeki Gu No Ne". She finally arrived at the guild hall, waiting at the doors for the usual sound of fighting, but…nothing. "Huh?" She asked herself, then opened the door. "It's usually so much louder-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY!" The entire guild shouted as the room flooded with light. Lucy couldn't help but smile with pure happiness as she strolled into the guild hall she called home. "What is this?" She asked. "Well," Natsu said from behind her. "It's your 18th birthday today so we figured we'd hold a surprise party for you!"

"So that's what you've been hiding for the past 2 weeks!"

"Aye!" the little blue flying cat, Happy, said from next to Natsu. "Well, thank you." She smiled, running up to him and giving him a hug. "Yeah, this whole thing was Natsu's idea." Macao, Fairy Tail's 4th master, said. Lucy let go of Natsu and stepped back to gratefully smile with a wink, "Well, thanks, partner." He looked away, grumbling something about, "Yeah, well, I couldn't really ignore your birthday…" Wait…was he blushing? Now that Lucy thought about it, she could see little red spots on his cheeks. She felt her cheeks getting hot and looked back to the guild, embarrassed. "Well, Lucy…" Mirajane walked up to her, smiling sweetly as she always did, would you like to sing?" Lucy stared at her, confused. Mira laughed and said, "I mean, would you like to sing your favorite song?" She pointed up at a stage over on the left side of the guild hall, and said, "Gu No Ne's waiting for you!" Lucy smiled widely and ran up to the stage. "Sure!" She winked from the edge of the platform. "We'll be your backup." Erza, Wendy, Lisanna, Mira (wait, when'd she get up here? Lucy wondered), and Levy all stood behind her, smiling. Lucy grinned back at them and said, "Okay, let's go!" She heard the starting music and began to dance and sing,

"Guuu no!"

first verse of song to be inserted here

"Go! Go! Let's go Love! Love!" Lucy heard from behind her and sang accordlngly. Singing this song was like second nature to her. She felt like it represented the happiness she felt now. Her life her was nothing like…back then. Back before she ran away. She looked in the crowd at all of the faces smiling up at her: Cana, Gildarts, Macao, Wakaba, Romeo, Gray, and of course Natsu. She looked at him as she sang, smiling at his happy face. The entire guild was cheering for the concert. And as she looked at Natsu's face, cheering her on from the crowd, she couldn't help but think, _Yeah. This really is my home now. _

As soon as the song finished, the guild was screaming for about 3 minutes straight. Lucy blushed, embarrassed on the stage. "Yeah, Lucy!" She heard Natsu yell. She looked over at him and she felt her face go even more red as she saw him cheer. When she leaped off the stage all the members of the guild surrounded her, hugging her, shaking her hand, and giving her compliments on her performance. Choruses of "Great job, Luce!" and "Wow, Lu! That was so cool!" rang around her. _I can't believe my life is like this_! She thought, ecstatic. _It was never like this before…_

Later that night, Lucy opened up her window and leaned out of it, looking at the starry sky above. She couldn't help thinking of her spirits, her beloved Celestial friends whom she adored. She couldn't believe how many she had now. _So many new friends in so little time…_she sighed contendedly. She rested her head on her elbows and thought _I remember when I was little, and I could only summon Aquarius. God, she'd get mad…but she was almost the only friend I had. The staff were nice to me and everything, but they were never really my friends, back when I was small…on my birthday, they'd always get a cake for me and we'd eat it together, but I was always crying…why? Oh yeah. _She remembered. _Dad was never there. _

He'd always gotten mad at her when she was a kid. She thought about her father as she stared at the dark sky above. Only a few months ago…or was it years now?..., she'd been captured by Phantom Lord, and after she learned that her father was responsible…at first she'd been terrified. But then she'd been angry. Angry that he was still trying to control her using money…she still hated him for it. Her and her guild mates had just come back from Tenrou Island the day before. Everything was still so crazy! They'd partied so hard yesterday she'd been exhausted. And then today was her birthday! Lucy couldn't help smiling at the canal that ran through Magnolia. She loved looking at the peaceful waters…at least it hadn't changed….

"LUCY!"

She heard a familiar voice come from below. "Natsu?" She asked, looking down at her pink-haired friend, with Happy gently flying beside him. He grinned up at her, yelling, "We're coming in!" _Of course. _She rolled her eyes as she turned back to her bed. She sat down on it gently, and greeted Natsu as he entered through the chimney. "When can you ever use a door?" She griped. "Well, we didn't wanna, so we didn't? Why'd you ask?"

"Why do you think?" She retorted.

"Whatever. Anyway…Happy Birthday!" Happy and Natsu said at the same time. They smiled at her as they handed her a box, clumsily wrapped in yellow and pink wrapping paper. She took it gently, and, sitting down on her pink comforter, slowly unwrapped the package. She gasped in surprise at what it was.

It was a painted picture of her and Natsu in Hargeon. "Where'd you get it?" She wondered in awe, staring at the painting. "Well, funny story, Retus was in town the same day, saw us, and painted this."  
>"Wasn't this when we had just bombed a town?"<p>

"Yeah, duh, why?"

"We're smiling! It looks like we're _happy _about it!"

"What does it matter?"

"You have no brain, do you?"

"Why?"

"*sigh*"

"Well, if you don't like it, you don't have to keep it, but it was a gift for your birthday so you could at least try to like it!" Natsu griped. "I….I'm sorry." Lucy said. "Thank you. I mean it." She walked up to Natsu and gave him a hug, wrapping her arms around him. She pressed herself against his warm chest, enjoying the feeling of being so close to her partner. Natsu wiggled uncomfortably a little bit at first, a bit embarrassed, but then her gave up and put his arms around Lucy. They stayed that way for a little while, and then Lucy stepped back and winked, "Thanks, Natsu. I really like this reminder that we met!" "Yeah, well…" He blushed slightly and looked away. "I'm glad we met too!" He finally grinned at her.

**Alright, that was my first chapter! I hoped you like it! The second one should be coming out soon. Also, maybe more NaLu fanfics, possibly Gruvia and GaLe too!**


End file.
